Glass and Friction
by dillyydallyy
Summary: Sharon's letting out a side people don't see very often, and one she doesn't FEEL often. Story based on a promo pic and teaser clip for 5x14.


**A/N: I was inspired by someone who said that one of the promo pics looks like Andy is bandaging Sharon's hand….so I went with it. J** **Also, since seeing the teaser clip, I HAD to include it in here…it's so amazing!**

It was uncommon that Sharon arrive back home before Andy, as they usually stroll in together, but Andy needed to hit a meeting. The murder they're attempting to solve has been a trying one, frustrations evolving with each hour that passes without any new leads. Even Sharon herself was more on edge than usual, which is a clear indicator of the challenge the team has ahead of them.

Andy, surprisingly, has been calmer than what Sharon would have anticipated, with only one true outburst since they got the case (luckily not in front of judgmental eyes). However, what the team sees and what Sharon _knows_ are two different things. She knows that by going to the meeting his anger is seething, but trying his damnedest to keep it under lock and key. This was his way of trying to halt the growing pressure, his own sort of meditation. He's feeding off Sharon's frustrations to which she feels an immense amount of guilt.

As if a rampant murderer on the streets wasn't enough, there is a killer of their own stalking their every move. This murderer has a name though, a self-righteous Deputy Chief Winnie Davis, trying to assassinate the very existence of Major Crimes. If you were to ask Sharon, well, she would go so far as to say that Chief Davis is more than ready to obliterate her reputation as well. Serial killers are never a good thing.

Relieving her aching feet of her favorite black heels, she decided to attempt a nice dinner since most of their meals have consisted of take out or 3 day old leftovers. Walking to the fridge she could begin to sense the strain in her shoulders. With her right arm extended holding the door open, she attempted to loosen her muscles by squeezing her shoulder blades together and releasing them. Feeling no relief, she added head tilts for good measure but with little success. Sighing her frustrations, she quickly scanned the fridge for the necessary ingredients, plopping them on the kitchen counter with more force than she anticipated.

 _"Go ahead, your boyfriend's calling you."_

Sharon still couldn't believe that Davis would go that low, but at the same time she did. Davis' ultimate goal was to prove the absolutely ridiculousness of Major Crimes, including those operating it. Whether there was more to her agenda Sharon hasn't quite figured out yet, but two things were for certain: she never in her lifetime expected to be in a relationship at her age, and, that such relationship be used to undermine her credibility.

Another deep breath. She'd been taking a lot of those the past few days and if she kept count she'd be in the hundreds by now. Sharon located the cutting board and knife, searching the cabinets for her glass measuring cup next. Her movements were fast and dynamic, cabinet doors flinging open before she closed the previous ones. Locating her measuring cup on the top shelf, she stood on her toes, gripped the handle and came back down to unknowingly smash it against the edge of the counter, an explosion of glass raining on her feet and the tile floor. Shocked, Sharon didn't dare to move – or _breathe_ for that matter – and instead resorted to looking at the shards on the floor. When the pressure in her chest became too much, she let out rushed breath and gripped the edge of the granite. She stood there, arms stretched out, leaning as if she were trying to push the counter through the wall.

It was at this moment that Andy Flynn opened the condo door, plopping his keys and gun on the table by the door. "Sharon?" he inquired, furrowing his brow when there was no response back. Walking to the couch, he draped his jacket over the back, turning towards the kitchen and seeing Sharon's stiff form greeting him.

"Sharon?" he tried again, stepping around the bar counter, abruptly stopping when he saw the scene before him.

"Sharon, are you okay hon? What happened?" He didn't walk any closer to her, instead choosing to look her over instead, reading her body language.

"I'm fine," she eventually spoke. "It was an accident, I'll grab-"

"No, you stay right there. I'll grab the broom to sweep this and then I'll check if you have cuts. Hang tight."

Before Sharon could retort, Andy quickly paced to the closet to retrieve the broom and dustpan. She released her grip and turned around at the same moment Andy returned.

"Okay so stay right there and-" he paused when he saw a drop of blood roll down her hand and tumble to the floor. "You're bleeding."

She glanced at her hand and then back up at him. "I guess I am."

Andy wasn't quite sure what to think of her current behavior, just that he needed to get her out of the kitchen and into a more comfortable place for him to evaluate her. He swept just enough to make a pathway to her, planning on taking care of the rest later once he knew she was really okay. Settling the broom against the fridge door, he turned her hand over to inspect where the bleeding was coming from.

"What about your feet?"

"I'm not sure. I… don't think so."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Before she could comprehend what he even said, Andy lifted her off the ground and sat her on the bar counter.

"Andy!"

Finally. A reaction.

He ignored her exclamation and proceeded to lift her foot, one at a time, to inspect for any cuts or implanted shards. She continued to look at him, exasperated at the fact that even after the doctor specifically told him _no lifting,_ he swung her up on the counter like a child.

"Okay, your feet look fine. Let me grab the first aid kit."

With an equal pace from before, he trotted to the bathroom. Sharon used her unscathed hand to hop off the counter, walking to the dining room table where Andy met her. The next few minutes were silent, aside from the occasional hissing from Sharon when Andy used pressure to clean and dress the wound.

Unsurprisingly, Andy was the first to break the silence.

"What did Chief Davis say to you?"

This was the moment Sharon was not looking forward to. Not only was she trying to still come to terms with it herself, but she wasn't sure how Andy was going to react to this development. The last thing she needed was Davis to file a complaint against a hostile Andy, strengthening her cause. But, honesty in this relationship was more important to her so with just enough courage, she managed, "Go ahead, your boyfriend is calling you."

Andy's confusion was evident in his eyebrows. "She said what?"

"Outside of the interview room. After you came out and said the interview was going good, I told her we would do what we can and if we would be seeing more of her. She said she made her point, and finished it off with 'go ahead, your boyfriend is waiting.'"

"And how did you respond?" Andy was more than intrigued to say the least.

"I didn't. She walked away. I'm not sure I would have said anything in response. I was beyond furious at that point."

"You're letting her get under your skin."

Now THAT was a surprise to Sharon.

"Well wouldn't you be if she said that to you?" At this point Sharon's frustration was boiling up again, uncertain how Andy of all people could say that.

"I would be. Or, an old me would have. I won't lie to you; it does make me a bit annoyed. But when dealing with someone like this, who is trying to undermine you to build herself up, well, she's the one who's going to end up losing, not you."

Sharon just looked up at him, amazed at the wisdom of which was spoken.

"I've noticed how strung you've been these past few days, and how Chief Davis is adding a different type of pressure which you have not experienced in a while. However, I know you Sharon, and I know that the Captain Raydor that has honored me with her acquaintance," he gave her that boyish grin which she so loves, "can not be brought down by the poor attempts of others. The team loves you, your children love you, _I_ love you."

At that, Sharon couldn't help herself, and leaned in for an endearing kiss.

"I didn't know you could be so philosophical Lieutenant."

"And I didn't know you could be so angry."

She responded with a snarky grin, a response not meant for words.

"Thank you."


End file.
